Fractured Meridians
by coddiwomple
Summary: "Ready or not, here I come. You can't hide." [Eighth Year / Spiritual Possession / Too many OCs]


frac-ture: _(with reference to an abstract thing) split or fragment so as to no longer function or exist._

me-rid-ian: _(in Chinese medicine) each of a set of pathways in the body along which vital - almost spiritual - energy ( **Qi** ; pronounced as **chee** ) is said to flow._

* * *

 _ **FRACTURED MERIDIANS: PROLOGUE**_

 _MAY 2, 1998._

What is in a kiss that makes the heart flare up?

Resting palms to hips and lips to lips, molding to one another, we crumble into embers and feel wonderfully touchable.

That was precisely what happened to Hermione, in spite of the frigid water that doused herself and Draco only moments before. The heat of him warmed her, coursing flames through veins and captivating each and every sense. She was numb to the world by the time they had placed space between them. She laughed awkwardly, suddenly sober, and so he watched her with open amusement. His cheeks were a light pink as he reached out to steal her hand away into his own. He did not smile. He never smiled. Only smirked. Their lips were irritated and full, heaving from the marathon of passion tackled seconds ago, and from the terror they had just faced, and would face again.

Hermione was jerked roughly into his side, which made her smile a little wider; brighter. There was a thick humming of energy around them that tasted bitter on her tongue. In spite of that, she could not have felt more content. His long arm wove around her shoulders. His hand dangled nonchalantly in the air while they walked slowly towards the exit, as though it was the most natural thing he could do, next to breathing.

"You're bloody barkin', Granger. You know that, right?" Draco said finally, stealing a sideways glance down at her. He bore his traditional cocky expression. Hermione only responded by reaching up to link her own fingers with the ones that hung lazily over her shoulder. She squeezed them, and he roved the pad of his thumb over one of her knuckles.

"That's the popular theory." She replied.

"I'll reserve you a spot in St. Mungo's, then." The blonde looked ahead, feigning satisfaction in the idea. "I can already see you instructing the nurses on proper potion administrations."

"Well, if they'd only get the dosage _right_..." Hermione muttered, pretending to be irritated. The blonde Slytherin let out a snort, willing himself to imagine the muggle-born witch with her hair in more disarray than usual, caught up in a straight jacket with her cheeks piping hot as she shouted at the petrified nurses, telling them precisely how to do their job.

Even as a patient, she would never stop being a formidable little Gryffindor.

Their shoes were squishing with every step they took; uncomfortable. Her feet were getting cold and she realized that she was trembling more with every step. She suddenly found herself wishing for the warm bed they had shared before, where the space was dry and they needed no clothes to keep one another spectacularly warm. Standing in wet shoes all day was going to make her painfully sick.

Reprieve was not always helpful in battle, as it was in those moments that one realized just how dreadful the next moment was going to be.

There was a tense pause as they reached the end of the drenched pathway. The door of the Chamber began to slide open when it sensed their presence. It was here where Hermione felt Draco the weight of the war beginning to catch up with them. She glanced up to him with honest eyes, giving his hand another squeeze just to get his attention.

He glanced down at her only briefly, returning back to his pale pallor. The humor had bled out of the moment, and all that was left was carnage on the other side of serpents.

"So next, all we have to do is..." He gulped.

"Fight a giant snake." Hermione finished for him, suddenly nervous herself.

Sensing this, Draco found himself more capable of swallowing his own fear. It took him a moment, but once he had achieved the most remote composure, he turned his attention on Granger again.

"Too late to go back to being a Death Eater?"

Hermione glanced to their joined hands, unaware that Draco was studying her befuddled expression with a glimmer of admiration in his eyes. By the time her gaze returned to him, he was still staring her down fearlessly. In fact, his expression became more firm with resolve, knowing that every single word in the aforementioned question was completely, utterly, and wonderfully empty.

"I think it might be a bit late, yeah." She admitted finally, nodding.

"Well... it's settled, then." He sighed out, lightly pulling her through the exit of the Chamber of Secrets as he cleared his throat. He adopted his traditional Malfoy swagger, stiffening the arm he had around her shoulders. She already knew that this was a tell-tale sign of Draco's descent into topics she would likely wind up smacking him over. He seemed to be under the impression that if he tucked her closer to his body, the damage would be more minimal. "I'll just have to kill you to prove my loyalty. Then I'll be home free and Longbottom can take on the snake like a brave little Gryffindor."

Hermione breathed out a laugh, rolling her eyes. "Do I have a say in this at all?"

"'Fraid not, Granger. You're just going to have to trust my judgment." Draco replied. His tone adopted its dry, sarcastic tone. "Besides. What is a woman's role in a relationship if it's not pleasing her man?" He did not need to look down at her to see the shocked expression on her face. He chuckled more avidly when she started slapping his chest a few times, huffing out from the sting of them. It was better than a punch in the face... or a kick in the pants. Eventually, the abuse ceased and she forced his arm back around her shoulders, which pleased him greatly. He allowed her only a sliver of reprieve before he added, "if it makes you feel any better, I'll make it quick."

She released a strangled, shocked laugh, shaking her head at his audacity.

"My _hero_."

"And don't you forget it."

Behind them, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets sealed itself shut, over the drenched walkway, the snake statues that dripped water from their fangs like venom; over the eyes belonging to the face of Salazar Slytherin, whose eyes began to glow a sickly green.

 _Mudblood_...

* * *

 _SEPTEMBER 1, 1998._

The first - and last - time he had spoken to Lucius, Draco had battled tooth-and-nail for his well-built foundations.

x

 _"How **dare** you take that tone with me, **boy**!" The head of the house was quick with the gesture, flourishing the end of his walking stick and aiming it briskly in the direction of his son's stomach. He had swiftly jabbed it forward, anticipating a firm strike to the gut, but his eyes went momentarily wide when he saw a pale hand react with a breakneck speed. Draco's pale fingers coiled around the end of the cane, lessening the weight of the blow just in time. His son was only slightly hunched, having curled his spine to cushion himself. _

_Draco Malfoy, though shaking, was now staring up at his father with a grim, seething determination. His cheeks were pink and his grip had wavered on the walking stick, but the resolve was potent and venomous in his eyes._

 _"Certainly, **father** ," he sneered with poison on his tongue. His teeth were clenched. Draco himself was more than astonished, as he recognized his own tone of voice to be the very same one he used when in Severus Snape's presence during his sixth year. _

_**Now is the time for bravery, Malfoy. Not honesty.**_

 _She had said that to him with a smile; both of them at their wit's end, prepared for a gruesome death. They almost went out fighting, side-by-side._

 _She was a thrill; a reality._

 _"Certainly, you should have realized that if I had the gall to stoop to being with a **mudblood** , that I no longer hold your favor in very high regard." _

_"You insolent little-"_

 _"Lucius!" Narcissa hissed, stepping up to the two while preparing herself to get between them if necessary. "Enough! We just got our son-"_

 _"We have nothing, Narcissa! Nothing!" Lucius cast a rather cruel gaze to his wife, who seemed taken back. "And now..." his tone was suddenly cruel, "we don't even have a son."_

 _"Blood is blood, **father** ," Draco began, saying the title like it was a vile curse word. "Seems that's the way of us purebloods though, right? Just... ignore the problem until it goes away, or dies off?" He scoffed. "Merlin, we're pathetic-"_

 _"How **dare** you-"_

 _"That's how it was with Andromeda, right?" Draco cast his eyes just then to his mother, who had now adopted a horrified expression. "That's how it's always been... just... cut out the bad apples? Keep yourselves nice and bloody shiny."_

 _It had been him too, once. He grimaced at the notion._

 _"That was different, Draco-" Narcissa's tone aimed for a sliver of kindness._

 _"Not really, mother, she married a muggle-born and she was cut off. I know the moral of the story. It's been a cautionary tale ever since I was five." Draco silenced her then, and she clamped her mouth shut into a thin line of disapproval. Draco pitied her, and turned his attention back on his father, still unwilling to release the cane from his grasp, just in case Lucius intended to swing it at him again. "You did a number on me, father. Really. Took Granger a bloody millennia to make me see it-"_

 _"The **mudblood** poisoned you, Draco," Lucius said. "That wasn't **my** doing."_

 _"Of course you'd see it that way. I used to see it that way, too."_

 _His father sneered at this, showing teeth._

 _Draco only felt fuel ignite in his veins._

 _He wanted to jab at Lucius just like he had been jabbed his whole life. Draco, feeling anger rise with unquenchable heat, wanted to return every strike, every sting of a word, every single thing that told him since he was a child that he was not worthy of anything, except what **they** deemed him worthy of. _

**_You never stop with those books, do you, Granger?_**

 ** _Knowledge is power, Malfoy._**

 _That it certainly was, and Draco was drunk on it._

 _He had grown up in an ivory tower with a rotting foundation, bound for collapse at any moment. He wanted to avenge sevenfold, the pain in his legs that was a supposed reward for every large step he climbed. Particularly when he had tumbled down the steps all at once, and found soft, earthy grass greeting him, along with a very intoxicating smell of honeysuckle in the fields, and not evil or filth or badness._

 _He had stepped far beyond this disconnected world, seen and felt **reality** , and now he was addicted to the rush of it._ _"Guess that makes me a blood traitor then, doesn't it?" The youngest Malfoy spat. Lucius growled._

 _"All your life, Draco..." He began in a low, challenging voice, "I have done nothing but try to make you a man; to make you strong."_

 _"Well, then," Draco retorted, sneering deeply. "I guess it worked."_

 _In one swift motion, Lucius had thrust his cane into Draco's stomach; a move the boy had not been prepared for. Still, both Malfoy wizards had drawn their wands almost simultaneously. The cane clattered to the floor, now useless._

 _"Draco! Lucius!" Narcissa hissed, trying desperately to avoid this sticky end._

 _"Silence, Narcissa!" Lucius roared back, not taking his eyes off of his son for a moment._

 _No hesitation._

 _"Stupefy!" Lucius began._

 _Wordlessly, Draco stopped it with a **Protego**._

 _"Lucius, stop!" Narcissa's voice fell on deaf ears._

 _"Impediment-" Lucius began.  
_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

 _Lucius flew back through the air, helplessly falling to the hardwood floor of Malfoy Manor. The patriarch was quick to gather his wits, pushing himself to his feet as a sensation of power and need for control became more potent in his veins._

 _"Oblivia-"_

 ** _Whatever you have to say, tell me when we're not being chased by a giant_ _snake!_**

 _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

 _Lucius' eyes went suddenly wide as his curse misfired, bouncing off of the bright blue light forming at the tip of Draco's wand. It grew in size and blinding brightness, and the patriarch reached up to shield his eyes from the power coursing from his son._

 _Soon enough, an otter - fully corporeal - burst from the wand, as though anxiously eager to break from its cage. It swam happily through the air, dead on target. Mischievously, it crooned, sweeping under Lucius' feet and knocking him back onto his rear. It dove straight up into the air, then swept low in a loop, letting out one last noise of blatant excitement as it slammed into Lucius' chest and bulldozed the air from him completely._

 _The otter disappeared into the floorboards then, and the astonished silence closed around them. Narcissa stared with horrified admiration at her son, while Lucius peered, stunned and blank, at the dark ceiling above him, seeing black spots._

x

Lucius Malfoy now had a grand knack for ignoring his son's existence. At dinner, he kept his head down, and would occasionally seeth a remark through his teeth at Draco, but he was always silenced by a lingering glare from Narcissa; shot back into the vile depths he waded in day and night.

It was a malevolent and detestable dynamic in the Malfoy trifecta. Draco was, at first, overjoyed by the confrontation that took place between his parents, though he had hardly prepared himself for the discord that followed. Not that his family was exactly a testament to perfection, but still, he could not ignore the thickness of the air that suffocated them at supper, nor could he avoid the callous stares of his father, which occasionally made him flinch. He had only accompanied them home after the battle because of the pleading look in his mother's eyes and the need in her voice as she whimpered his name through parched, dirty lips.

 _"He is no son of mine, Narcissa!"_

 _"He is too, and he will always be, Lucius," Narcissa replied with diamonds lodged in her throat. No matter how she choked, she cut him. "I'll not lose anyone else precious to me because of your arrogance."_

That had humbled Lucius well enough, and now the couple slept in separate beds. Narcissa could usually be found in the greenhouse on the property, tending to her plants. Draco did not visit her often, though sometimes she prodded for his company with a look on her face that said _you're the only man in my life that I can love and trust_. Draco would succumb to his mother's wiles then, and a few times, they had spoken on the topic of Granger. It was often a one-sided conversation, with him being tight-lipped as his mother expressed ardent displeasure over his choice in companion.

 _"I'm not going to approve your decision, Draco, nor am I ever really going to understand. You're just a boy and I think this is an entirely wrong choice to make at such a young age..."_

 _"Yes, mother," he accepted with stiff shoulders, not budging an inch._

 _"But I can't convince you otherwise."_

 _"No, mother." His jaw clenched._

 _"This could ruin your life, Draco." She frowned._

 _Deafening pause._

 _"Or it could save my life, mother."_

She had never seen him look so... grown.

His eyes became icy and determined that day. Narcissa realized then that there was no battle to fight. He was already resolved in his martyrdom. After that conversation, she reserved to keep her opinions to herself, and opted instead to simply enjoy her time with her son, while she still had him in her grasp.

She never thought she would see such determination on his face again either, but here he was. A black briefcase at his right side, and his trunk at his left, near his heels. He still wore black, which was not uncommon. Draco always did pull off the funereal look rather well, and it made Narcissa cringe. He had one hand in his pocket, standing casually in the foyer.

"I know this summer has not been... well..." Narcissa trailed, thinning her painted red lips.

Draco still wondered why she needed to be so dressed up when she never left the house.

"Write to me," she said, her voice cracking a little. "Please."

Draco stared her down for a moment, but ultimately nodded firmly, saying nothing.

Narcissa kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"I'm sure," Draco responded, his tone a little gentler.

"Right. Fine," Narcissa succumbed to her son's independence, laughing a little. "I remember when you begged me to go with you, you know."

Her son visibly stiffened, swallowing down the child that once screamed for her.

"I know." His teeth were clenched. Still, he resigned his facade only a fraction, leaning down to kiss her cheek in return.

Leaning down. She remembered when she needed to do that.

He was so _grown_.

Draco was gone in a small _snap_ and a rush of air by the time Narcissa had opened her eyes again. She sighed.

One more year of Hogwarts and then... and then...

* * *

A _crack_ sounded in the air as Draco's feet were planted firmly on Platform 9 3/4. He took the opportunity to hand over his trunk first, then proceeded to white-knuckle his briefcase while his eyes scanned the crowd.

The pit in his stomach made it sink like stone. He could have sworn this was the right time that Granger had mentioned in her letter. Then again, he mused, she _was_ traveling with Weasley and Potter. She had been late before because of the annoying duo of dunderheads. Grimacing, he drank in an irritated breath, releasing it through his nose.

Perhaps it would be better to board the train-

"OY! MALFOY!" The relief in his chest was met with a mixture of seething hatred. His cold, grey eyes snapped to attention on Harry Potter's face, which was smirking at him under a bed of wild black hair and bright green eyes. Potter had his hand held over Granger's head of long, unruly curls, pointing down at her dramatically. "Looking for this?"

Granger shot an elbow into Potter's stomach and for once, Draco found himself grateful for her inner streak of violence.

Soon enough, he was at her side, and Hermione had welcomed him only by reaching up to rub away the lipstick his mother left on his cheek. The look she gave him screamed mischief, which he found himself more-or-less in the mood for.

"Enjoyable night?" Hermione teased lightly, adopting a playful half-grin.

"Ask me again tomorrow." He retorted, adjusting his briefcase in his hand. His own wry smirk worked onto his face when he saw her blush. Every time, comments like this worked like a charm.

Granger, as though not a single day had passed, placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He welcomed it with traditional Malfoy pride, and deepened it only a fraction more when he heard Potter gagging in the backdrop.

Indeed, there were benefits to being wrapped around the Gryffindor princess' pinky finger. Potter's discomfort, Weasel-Bee's reddening face and clenching fists... Granger gave him a disbelieving look when he pulled away from the kiss, her eyes wide.

Was she seriously _still_ surprised by his gall?

"Oh, for goodness sake, Harry, grow up." Hermione retorted with crimson cheeks when the gagging noises got louder.

Harry just stuck his tongue out, faked a shudder, and shook his head.

"What are _you_ doing here anyway, Potter?" Malfoy asked, feigning indignance. "Aren't you training with the Ministry now?"

"Well, you know, I _am_ the Chosen One-"

" _Were,_ " Hermione corrected. Harry ignored her and continued.

"I got the day off." He adjusted his deep blue jacket, clearly mocking Draco's superiority complex. Draco sneered, though it seemed almost playful. "Couldn't miss saying goodbye 'n all."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but where's Weasel-Bee?" Draco asked, searching avidly for the high-road in this banter. "Aren't you and he joined in matrimony by your boring personalities?"

Harry seemed to shrug off the insult. In fact, he did more than shrug it off. He built on it.

"Actually, he decided he wanted to feel like the man of the relationship today," Potter said, causing Draco's grin to grow almost callously. "Said something about me being a delicate flower. Anyway, he's putting Hermione's luggage on the train."

"Speaking of which, he really should be back by now." Hermione said, a sliver of concern creeping into her tone.

"Don't get all _mother hen_ about it, Granger," Draco encouraged. Hermione had not even realized that his arm snuck around her shoulders until she saw his hand dangling nonchalantly in the corner of her eye.

"Well, to be fair, he's gotten lost before." Harry cut in with his usual dry humor.

Draco snorted.

Harry smirked when he realized he'd won this round.

Hermione glared between the two.

"Sorry we're late!" Red, long hair bounced beside raven as the two girls - Ginny Weasley and Padma Patil - joined them. "We got caught up in the station, it's a racket out there."

There was a brief exchange of kisses as Ginny looped her arms around Harry's neck. By the time they parted, she was flushed red and breathless.

"Speaking of gagging," Draco drawled, letting the statement linger.

Hermione nudged him in the ribs and once more, he hated her violent streak.

"Where's Ron?" Padma asked, glancing around the crowd with pretty, glittering eyes.

"He's putting Hermione's luggage on the train. Speaking of which, Ginny..." Harry turned to his redheaded lover, grinning. "I should probably take you to find him. You need to get set up as well."

"Oh! Right, well, we better hurry. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and the two sped off.

* * *

The goodbye had been sweet. Harry and Ron hugged her with all their might, and Padma had even given her a sweet kiss on the cheek for good luck before shrinking back into Ron's loving hold once more. The first-years clamored around them and Hermione watched Harry pull Draco to the side to speak with him about something that - he had assured her - was entirely for her benefit.

Because of the sobbing parents and screaming first-years, Hermione could not hear the exchange. Instead, she just witnessed a serious expression on Harry's face, which was quickly mirrored by Draco. They both nodded in a wordless agreement and shook hands like formidable young men. Draco seemed a little hesitant at first, but once he came around, the two exchanged another nod. Hermione felt satisfaction seep into her veins, even though Ron undoubtedly felt uncomfortable and overprotective. She could tell by the awkward shift in his stance and the fiddling his fingers did inside of his pocket.

The Hogwarts Express sang its final boarding call into the air happily. Hermione gave one last goodbye to Harry and Ron before accompanying Draco and Ginny onto the train.

Granger and the Weasley girl waved enthusiastically at Potter, Patil, and Weasel-Bee, while Draco had nonchalantly flipped them off in the bottom left corner, still tucked stubbornly into his seat, grinning triumphantly.

Oh yes. He'd won that round.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ :

So. This fic is starting out a little... _different_. I can't recall seeing a fic that sort of _begins at the end_ , so to speak. Not to worry, though. I have plenty of plans for this story. Plans that involve Dramione, along with quite a few other pairings. Should the reviews be encouraging enough, I might very well write out a "prologue" story, just to build up the connections of the characters. One of the reasons I have not written the "prologue" story first is because I'm already writing a fic (Better Tomorrow) that depicts the pre-couple tension between Hermione and Draco. I would like to avoid a repeat for a little while.

All I know is that this is where the muse is taking me, and I have to heed its call, otherwise, it could drive me quite mad.

I also thought I would put out a disclaimer here.

The fanfiction writer **Annavas** is a good friend of mine, and has given me expressed permission to use her original character,  Furia Hallowbrook, in my story. I will be writing Furia with her assistance. Thank you, Annavas, for being so gracious.

In addition, Annavas will soon be putting out the first chapter of her very own fanfiction. I have given her permission to use _my_ original character,  Zen Bello, as well.

Now that the air has been cleared on both accounts, there will be no confusion. We are collaborating writers and nothing has been stolen from either of us... unless you count our hearts. Heyoooo!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

On with the show!

\- _coddiwomple_

* * *

 ** _Role Call_** (The following characters are best viewed as...)

Zen Bello - _Zendaya Coleman; best personality depiction seen in KC Undercover_.  
Furia Hallowbrook - _Kaya Scodelario; reference to Tumblr or fansites._  
Theodore Nott _\- Dylan O'Brien; best personality depiction seen in Teen Wolf_.  
Evelyn Perkins - _Ginnifer Goodwin; best personality depiction seen in Once Upon A Time_.  
Andromeda Black - _Eva Green; best personality and appearance depicted in Penny Dreadful._  
Ted Tonks _\- Josh Hartnett; best personality and appearance depicted in Penny Dreadful_.  
Narcissa Malfoy - _Julie Benz; reference to Tumblr or fansites_.

Please keep in mind that these characters will be introduced throughout the story, and not all at once. Thank you.


End file.
